sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
Dawn (ドーン, Dōn) is a ten-year-old Pokémon Coordinator and a former traveling companion of Ash, Misty and Brock. Her goal is to become a great Pokémon Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. Her first Pokémon was a Piplup that she received from Professor Rowan in the first Diamond and Pearl series episode. Appearance :Voice actor: Emily Jenness (English), Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese) Dawn has Dark Blue hair and blue eyes, her age is 10 years old, and she is born from Twinleaf Town. In the Best Wishes series, her clothing has been altered so that her white undershirt has sleeves and she is wearing black stockings or tights. Gallery File:Dawn_PLL.png|Dawn in the Best Wishes series. Personality Dawn is notable for her confidence, since she is always looking towards the future rather than dwelling on her mistakes, although she has learned that this is not always enough. In the Japanese version, her catchphrase is, "Daijōbu!", which latterly means 'It's fine!' or 'Don't worry!'. Although not consistently translated in the English dub at first, she began to regularly use "No need to worry!". In stark contrast to May's inexperience and self-doubt at the start of the Advanced Generation series, Dawn was overly confident and assured in her own strength in the beginning. Over the course of her journey in Sinnoh, Dawn was able to come up with various combinations to show up her Pokémon's looks and strength. This began with something as simple as making her Piplup's beak grow longer, when using Peck, a combination she used even until the end of the Grand Festival. She later followed with simple spinning, a technique her Piplup and Buneary practiced for a while in Oreburgh City. The way it was used was adapted by Ash in his first Gym battle in Sinnoh. Later on, Dawn began with more complex combinations, such as Flame Ice and Ice Chandelier, moves that were both powerful and beautiful. After a lot of practice, Dawn's Pokémon were able to master these combinations in battle. Coincidentally, both of these were used to defeat Ursula. Dawn is very different than Ash's other friends. Dawn has more concern about her appearance, as she will not show herself to Ash or Brock until she feels that her appearance is perfect. That may be a reason why she decides to sleep inside a tent while the others sleep outside. However, she has recently been seen sleeping outside with the others, such as in Tears for Fears!. She keeps up to date with fashion and popular trends such as the Pokétch. Every time she's going to be on camera, she needs to take a moment to brush her hair before going on, such as in Last Call, First Round!. In The Bells Are Singing!, Dawn revealed that she was the one to design Buneary's vest (but also admitted that her mother was the one to sew it). In Arriving in Style!, she demonstrated her talent for designing again, sketching many different dresses for the Hearthome Collection, though she rejected all of them. Relationships Friends *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Sonic The Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *Christopher Thorndyke *Amy the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy the Bee *May *Zoey Family *granny nana (mother) Neutral *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat Rivals *Drew *Harley *Jessie Dislikes *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth *Team Pokémon Since obtaining her first [[Pokémon, the Pokémon that Dawn acquired tends to be cute and small like her starter, Piplup. Because of her lack of experience, she may have some rough spots on how to deal with her Pokémon properly, as seen when she bickers with Piplup sometimes. This lack of experience also reflects with her Pachirisu and Mamoswine. Pachirisu occasionally hits unwanted targets with its Discharge while Mamoswine may easily be angered and disobey Dawn in the process. Despite all these issues she faces some times, Dawn still deeply cares for all her Pokémon, especially her starter, Piplup. As a Coordinator who is willing to win the Grand Festival, Dawn has trained her Pokémon in the art of Appeals, as well as battles. She is able to fully utilize her Pokémon's capabilities. A commonly-seen example would be her Buneary's capability to use Ice Beam, which was used in various ways in the Contests Dawn participated in. She was also able to use her Togekiss in the finals of the Grand Festival to help her almost defeat Zoey, despite the lack of experience with it when compared to her other Pokémon, most especially Piplup, who was also used in the finals. This listing is of Dawn's Pokémon as of the most recent episodes: On hand This section is for the Pokémon that Dawn has in her current party. *Piplup *Buneary *Pachirisu *Swinub → Piloswine → Mamoswine *Egg → Cyndaquil → Quilava *Togekiss In Training *Aipom → Ambipom Traded away *Buizel Temporary *Pikachu *Croagunk *Grimer *Dodrio *Sharpedo Ribbons Sinnoh Ribbons * Floaroma Ribbon (Settling a Not-So-Old Score!) * Aqua Ribbon (Strategy with a Smile!) * Celestic Ribbon (Battling The Generation Gap!) * Chocovine Ribbon (Another One Gabites the Dust!) * Daybreak Ribbon (Playing the Performance Encore!) Outfits * Dawn's different outfits Achievements * Unofficial Contest - Runner-Up (Borrowing on Bad Faith!) * Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition - Runner-Up (with Conway) (Smells Like Team Spirit!) * Hearthome Collection - Winner (Arriving in Style!) * Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament - Top 4 (To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!) * Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament - N/A (Challenging a Towering Figure!) * Sinnoh Grand Festival - Runner-Up (A Grand Fight for Winning!) * Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup - Top 8 (Battling Authority Once Again!) History Past Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Johanna's Family Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon Coordinators Category:Ash's friends Category:Good Category:Light